The Confessions Of An American Dream
by DannysEvilTwin
Summary: Sam feels like her father doesn't love her anymore. Her father keeps working and tells her that things will get better. Will they, will things really work out? DxS Songfic
1. The Confessions Of

Hiya peoplez...

I had this idea on my mind today, and just had to write about it.

This is a sad story.

The first chapter is of Linsay Lohan's song Confessions Of A Broken Heart, and the second chapter is the Casting Crown's American Dream.

This first chapter explains what Sam is feeling, and then the second chapter talks about what her dad is feeling.

This story is only two chapters.

I found out that Sam's dad's name is Thurston since I watched Control Freaks again today.

I came up with this story idea, because yesterday I found out that my grandpa had died. My grandpa was my dad's father.

Last night I couldn't sleep and my dad and I went downstairs and we made some food and we ate and talked.

I love my dad, and writing this story made me realize how much I love him.

Enjoy peoplez...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Confessions Of A Broken Heart, and I don't own Danny Phantom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_The Confessions Of An American Dream_**

Chapter One: The Confessions Of

_"Where'd ya go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever since you've been gone." _

_Fort Minor, Where'd You Go_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

She looked out of the window from the couch.

She was waiting…waiting for someone.

_I wait, for the postman_

_To bring me a letter_

_And I wait, for the good Lord_

_To make me feel better_

She heard her mother vacuuming from the hallway.

Her mother asked her to try on another dress and she groaned.

She watched her grandmother scooter around.

"Sammy, you don't wanna be late for church now, do you?" Her grandmother asked her.

Sam sighed. Her family had been going to church ever since their grandmother took them their for the first time.

"Grandma please don't call me Sammy. Only one person is allowed to call me that."

She looked back out the window and her grandmother sighed.

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_Family in Christ that only grows older_

"Sam," Her grandmother said slowly, "He's on a business trip for two months. He'll be back in due time."

She had a hard time keeping the tears from forming.

_Why'd ya have to go?_

_Why'd ya have to go?_

_Why'd ya have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

This happened most often.

He would leave to go on his business trip, and when he would return he would be to busy to talk with her, and then sooner or later he would leave again.

Her grandmother scooted away, and her mother left the room.

She was alone.

She missed him.

She wondered if he missed her.

_I am broken_

_But I am hoping_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

She started to sob uncontrollably.

Did he really miss her?

_I am crying_

_A part of me's dieing_

_And these are_

_These are_

_The confessions_

_Of a broken heart_

She slowly walked up to his room.

He didn't sleep in the same room as her mom anymore, since he would go to bed early and her getting into the bed woke him up so he couldn't go back to sleep.

In those days, when he wasn't so obsessed with work, he would check up on her in her room.

And if she happened to be up doing something, they would make their way through their maze of a house to the kitchen.

He would be in a big comfy sweater, and he always brought a spare sweater for her to wear if she ever got cold.

_And I wear all your old cloths_

_The Apollo sweater_

He would make them some peanut butter sandwiches, pour them some milk, and she would let him try her newest Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian foods.

Most of the ones he tried he liked.

He supported her Vegetarian ways, and she was so happy that he did.

_I dream, of another you_

_One who would never_

_Never_

_Leave me alone_

_To pick up the pieces_

After the Freakshow incident she tried to go to bed early, in case her dad would ask her about Danny, and find out that she had a crush on him.

One night she had to stay up to do a report for school and her dad saw her.

"My little Sammy, why have you been avoiding me?" He asked her from the doorway.

She shifted nervously in the chair by her desk.

"It's because of that Fenton kid isn't it?"

"How did you guess?"

Her father crossed his arms, leaned back against the doorway, and sighed.

"Well, I can tell when my daughter doesn't want to talk about things with me. It's pretty obvious too. I mean, we just yelled at you not to hang out with him. I thought that you were mad at me."

"Dad, you understand me more than anyone that I know, how could I be mad at you?"

"For not understanding like I usually do. I didn't give Danny a chance. I didn't really get to know him."

She stood up from her desk and walked over to her father.

"Sam, honey, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything at all, and I won't think any less of you."

"You wanna know something about Danny?"

"What, you have a crush on him?"

"You really are a good guesser dad."

"Well, his parents are a bundle of joy I can sure guess that."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her father and pulled him into a tight hug.

_Daddy to hold me_

_That's what I needed_

She opened the door to his room, and walked over to the dresser by his bed.

A framed picture sat by his lamp.

It was a picture that she had drawn in pre-school.

"Draw a picture of you and someone who is important to you." She remembered her teacher say.

She had known Tucker and Danny back then.

They weren't best friends like they were now, but they did know each other.

She remembered that Tucker tried to be funny so he drew a picture of the new CD player that he had bought.

She had had no idea what a CD player was, so she watched Danny, who was busy painting a picture of his mom.

She remembered drawing a picture of her dad.

She was so happy.

She wanted him to love it, which she knew that he would.

She walked over to the picture and picked it up.

On the side were the words that she wrote: Me and Thursty

She laughed as tears formed in her eyes.

Thursty was the nickname that she had given her dad as a kid, since his real name was Thurston and she couldn't quite say it yet.

"I miss you Thursty," She said out loud before she placed the picture back onto the dresser.

_So why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_Why'd you have to go!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

She walked back towards the door, trying to hold herself together, when she saw a note on the floor.

_I don't know you_

_But I still want to_

She read through it quickly, and tears poured down her face.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

"No, don't tell me that you accepted a business trip to Europe for six months," She sobbed out loud.

Why? Why would you do this?

Do you want to leave me?

_Tell me the truth_

_Did you ever love me?_

_Cause these are_

_These are_

_The confessions_

_Of A Broken Heart_

_Of A Broken Heart_

She put the note down, and ran into her room.

She slammed the door shut.

It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair.

She screamed into her pillow.

_I…love you_

_I…love you_

_I…love you_

_I…_

_I LOVE YOU_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

She cried into her pillow.

_I don't know you_

_But I still want to_

She stopped crying, and walked downstairs.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

She sat down on the couch, and started to cry again.

Did he really want to leave them?

Was work more important to him than her?

_TELL ME THE TRUTH_

_DID YOU EVER LOVE ME!_

_DID YOU EVER LOVE ME!_

_DID YOU EVER LOVE ME!_

_These are…_

_The confessions_

_Of a broken heart_

She couldn't stop shaking and took in deep breaths.

After she was calmed down, she wondered when the postman would come.

He had sent her a letter, and hopefully all of her questions would be answered.

_Oooohhh_

_Yeah_

She stared out the window, wondering if it would ever come…

_And I wait, for the postman…_

_To bring me a letter..._


	2. An American Dream

Hiya peoplez...

Here's the exciting conclusion of the story.

Seems a little early though doesn't it?

Oh well, I can't start any more stories, and I already ended this one.

This chapter talks about how Sam's dad feels.

It is the song American Dream by the Casting Crowns.

Hearing that song always makes me cry because it's so true.

Enjoy peoplez...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song American Dream, and I do not own Danny Phantom.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

**_The Confessions Of An American Dream_**

Chapter Two: An American Dream

_"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight."_

_Vanessa Carlton, A Thousand Miles_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_All work no play_

_May have made Jack a dull boy_

_But all work no God_

_Has left Jack with a lost soul_

He walked into the kitchen where his family sat.

He smiled at them and they smiled back at him.

"Have a good day at work honey," His wife told him.

He kissed her on the cheek, and walked over to his little daughter Sam.

She smiled at him and he kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled.

"Have fun on your first day of pre-school Sammy, don't meet any boys." He joked.

"Thurston, don't tease her like that, she's only four," His wife scolded him.

"I don't want you to leave Thursty" The little girl cried out her nickname for him.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but I must."

He walked out the front door after saying goodbye to them.

_But he's moving on full steam_

_He's chasing the American dream_

_He's gonna give his family_

_Finer things_

He drove back from work, to see that his little Sam had been waiting for him in the living room.

She ran up to him screaming, "DADDY! DADDY! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

"Not so loud Sammy," he told her, "I have a very bad headache."

"Oh, sorry, do you still wanna see it?"

"Not right now Sam, maybe I'll see it later."

He trudged up the stairs, and didn't see the disappointment on his daughter's face.

_Not this time son,_

_I've no time to waste_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_We'll have time to play_

He rushed downstairs.

He had been called into work for an emergency.

_And then he slips into_

_His new BMW_

_And drives farther and farther_

_And farther away_

He tried to sleep that night, but his wife coming into the bed after him woke him up, and he couldn't go back to sleep.

_Cause he works all day_

_And tries to sleep at night_

The next day his wife asked him about playing with Sam.

_He says things'll get better_

_Get better in time_

He went to work the next day, and that's how it went for the next several years.

_So he works_

_And he builds _

_With his own two hands_

_And he pulls all he has_

_In a castle made with sand_

_But the wind, and the rain_

_Are coming crashing in_

_Time will tell just how long_

_His kingdom stands..._

_His kingdom stands_

His little girl grew up, and the time that they were spending with each other was becoming very limited and precious.

_Well, his American dream_

_Is beginning to seem_

_More and more like a nightmare_

_With every passing day_

His daughter had joined a softball team at the age of eleven.

_Daddy can you come to my game?_

He had missed every one of her games so far, and his wife wanted him to come to one.

_Oh, baby, please don't work late_

He missed the game, and he also missed the growing disappointments of his daughter.

_Another wasted weekend_

_And they are slipping away_

He continued working for days and days.

_Cause he works all day_

_And lies awake at night_

His wife woke him up again getting into bed, and so he got up, and went to check on Sam, like he usually did.

She was up, and very disappointed in him.

_He tells them things'll get better_

_Just take a little more time_

And he continued to work, and missed out on his life.

_So he works _

_And he builds_

_With his own two hands_

_And he pulls all he has_

_In a castle made with sand_

_But the wind and the rain_

_Are coming crashing in_

_Time will tell just how long_

_His kingdom stands_

_His kingdom stands_

His life got more complicated on the business trips that he had to attend to.

He told himself that it was what was best for his family, but in his heart he knew differently.

_Used to say whoever dies_

_With the most toys wins_

_But if he loses his soul_

_What has he gained in the end?_

He thought about this subject for many nights.

_I'd take a shack on a rock_

_Over a_

_CASTLE IN THE SAND_

His business trips became longer, and pretty soon he spent all of his time on business trips.

_Now he works all day_

_And cries alone at night_

He missed his daughter's sixteenth birthday party because he had to be on a business trip, and his wife was thinking about filing for divorce

_He's not getting any better_

_Looks like he's runnin out of time_

He tried to visit, but work had him so overwhelmed.

_Cause he works_

_And he builds_

_With his own two hands_

_And he poured all he had_

_In a castle made with sand_

_But the wind_

_And the rain_

_Are coming crashing in_

_Time will tell just how long_

_His kingdom stands…_

_His kingdom stands_

He looked at the picture his daughter had made for him when on her first day of pre-school.

_All they really wanted was you..._

_All they really wanted was you..._

He ran into his house just as his wife opened up the door.

He gave her the biggest kiss that he could manage and she kissed him back.

"Whatever was that for Thurston?" She asked him.

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too."

He noticed who was standing behind his wife.

His little girl Sam had gotten older.

She was a senior now.

He noticed that she was wearing a very beautiful red dress, and standing beside her was Danny Fenton, the kid that she had had a crush on, he was wearing a very nice tuxedo.

"Sam you look so beautiful." He said, and he walked over to shake Danny's hand.

"I'm Mr. Manson, and what are you guys all dressed up for?" He asked.

Sam's eyes welled up with tears.

"Daddy," She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Dear, they are going to the prom," His wife told him as she snapped a picture of Sam hugging him, "I was just about to drive them there."

"Why don't I drive them to the prom?" He suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, dad," Sam said as she linked arms with Danny.

He followed his daughter out the door as she told him, "Danny asked me to go to the prom with him, and you know that I just couldn't refuse."

His wife watched him pull out of the driveway with the two teens in the backseat of his BMW.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

But they were no longer tears of sadness…

she cried tears of joy.

_All they really wanted was you_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tell me what you thought...so review.

&

_Tell everyone who you love that you love them before it's too late._


End file.
